


Exposed

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: The morning started off as every morning of theirs did - with an early alarm, sleepy smiles, and the strong, distinctive scent of espresso. Thomas was sure he painted quite the pretty picture for Alex - wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, marked with bruises from the night before, and morning coffee in hand. Alex looked up from his phone, and a smile spread across his face, “Aw, Thomas, you didn’t have to do this for me.”Thomas smiled and handed Alex his coffee, “but I wanted to.” He leaned forward, and accepted the kiss that was pressed to his cheek, “you deserve it, daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theGirlNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/gifts).



> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine as part of a secret santa gift exchange! :^))
> 
> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy! <3

The morning started off as every morning of theirs did - with an early alarm, sleepy smiles, and the strong, distinctive scent of espresso. 

Thomas was sure he painted quite the pretty picture for Alex - wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, marked with bruises from the night before, and morning coffee in hand. Alex looked up from his phone, and a smile spread across his face, “Aw, Thomas, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

Thomas smiled and handed Alex his coffee, “but I wanted to.” He leaned forward, and accepted the kiss the was pressed to his cheek, “you deserve it, daddy.” 

Alex’s smile widened, and he set down his phone to raise a hand and squeeze Thomas’ hip, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Alex picked up his phone again, “Now, I hate to ruin the morning, but today’s going to be a big day at work.”

“I know,” Thomas walked over to the closet and started to pull out their outfits, “how do you want to coordinate? Subtle matching, or more opposite?”

“Well, we’re supposed to be arguing today,” Alex got out of bed and headed into the adjoined bathroom, “so more opposite. Subtle though - neutral suits, with the colors in the accessories.”

Thomas hung the plum jacket back up, and replaced it with a jacket in charcoal with a similar cut. He had been planning on having Alex where his deep green suit that brought out his eyes as a treat for himself, but navy would have to do. 

Within an hour they were heading out the door, each to their separate cars with a final kiss good-bye. 

It was something they had decided was for the better. They had their work selves and they had their private selves, kept separate so their lives could be as smooth as possible. They acted the same at work as they ever had, and their friends remained under the impression that they hated each other. Thomas thought it was its own sort of fun, Alex’s insults meaningless when Thomas knew he could text Alex any concerns and that he could fall into Alex’s arms as soon as the work day ended.

Today they were debating the bill regarding a financial update. Alex had proposed it, and Thomas was fighting tooth and nail against it. They had long ago mastered the art of keeping their work discussions separate from their private ones, for if there was any overlap, Thomas was sure he’d be swayed to Alex’s side. He didn’t keep his admiration of his boyfriend’s oratory skills secret in any setting, and lord knew the man could be convincing with his tongue.

There was always something beautiful about seeing Alex talking about something he cared about, and he cared about everything. Thomas couldn’t be blamed for being distracted. Alex tended to talk until someone stopped him, and today was no different. He was tired from last night’s activities, and it was easy to daze off while admiring the figure Alex cut in his suit, the sound of Alex’s voice washing over him.

He was ripped out of his daydream when he heard a familiar voice in a distinctive tone call his name, “Thomas, are you listening?”

Thomas snapped his head up and said, “Of course, daddy.”

The room froze, and it didn’t take him very long to realize his mistake. Alex was shocked, but seemed resigned. It was Alex’s silence that gave it away more than anything, Thomas was certain. 

Thomas’ back was stiff, and he saw realization set in on the faces of the people around them, Thomas stared straight ahead at Alex, and saw James slide down in his chair at his side. When Thomas turned to look at Washington, he saw the man wearing a pinched expression. When Washington saw Thomas looking, he said, “Dear lord, you’re serious.”

When Alex remained silent Washington stood up and said, “Meeting adjourned. Hamilton, come with me.”

Everyone cleared the room until it was only Thomas and James left. He took in a deep breath and turned to James, “So.”

“So,” James raised his hands to his temples, “of all people, Hamilton? I knew you had to be fucking somebody - god knows your mood has improved, but Hamilton? I know you moved, I figured the relationship was serious, but the one kink which you swore to me that if it ever got out you expected me to punch you and everyone else who knew about until it was an abstract concept to be remembered by no one is an entirely different kind of serious.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

James closed his eyes, “I don’t either. I want to forget that ever happened, but I know I’ll never be able to. How long has this been going on?”

Thomas shrugged, “About a year and a half.”

James took in a slow, deep breath, “You’ve been in a legitimate relationship with Alexander Hamilton of all people, and this is the first I’m hearing of it.”

“Well,” Thomas ran a hand through his hair, “it’s not like anyone knows about it.”

“Knew, no one knew about it. But now everyone in this room knows about it. The relationship and your kink.”

Thomas sighed, “No kinkshaming, Jemmy, we’ve talked about this. And I am going to pretend the first part of what you said isn’t true until I figure out a way to deal with it.”

“Now that I know, I’m going to start hearing about Hamilton in your life as a significant other, aren’t I?”

Thomas laughed, “yeah, you are.”

“I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

“It’s great, I’ll have you know,” Thomas put his hands on the table, “and I make no promises for me after a couple of drinks, but I’ll try my best.” He stood up and pushed the chair in, “Well, talk to you later.”

James stood up from his chair, “Bye. Also, remember Thomas, this is your fault. You’re the one who exposed yourself, not Hamilton. You did this.”

Thomas nodded to himself, and let James walk past him out of the room. The walk to his office was a silent one, and he could feel as a headache started to brew when he sat down behind his desk. It was easy to sort through the emails and determine which ones required further attention, and he focused on that rather than the anxiety rising up in him the longer it went by without any word from Alex.

Alex was going to be angry, and Thomas would have to accept that. They had agreed to keep their relationship separate from work, and even if they hadn’t, it was far from appropriate to call Alex daddy in a professional setting. He’s need to show Alex he didn’t mean to do it, and accept full blame for his actions.

Washington often would call Alex into his office for hours at a time. Thomas had been jealous of it once upon a time, but Alex had explained that it was nothing more than familiarity. Alex had worked with Washington for years, and he found it easy to slip into the assistant role he had once occupied, and the meetings would end with discussions of Martha’s recent favorite recipes and the meetings Washington had for the rest of the week more than details of upcoming assignments.

It was just around the time he’d take off for lunch when Thomas’ phone lit up. It was a text from Alex, telling him to go to Alex’s office for lunch. He didn’t reply, instead Thomas stood up to leave, and tried his best to push down the sudden arousal. They were good at keeping their work separate from their bedroom play, but they weren’t perfect. Every other time he’d been called into Alex’s office, it had not been with business in mind. 

Thomas walked to Alex’s office, and knocked on the closed door, and felt a shiver travel up his spine when he head Alex’s voice all out, “come in.” There was a layer of sternness underneath the words, and the tone was one Thomas had become all too familiar with.

He entered, and shut the door behind him. 

Thomas stepped forward until he was about a foot away from the desk. Alex stared at him with intense eyes and remained silent. Apologies were fighting to burst from his mouth, but Thomas stayed silent and waited for Alex to make the first move. 

Every second of silence that passed felt like an eternity, and Thomas almost cried with relief when Alex broke it, “Thomas, my darling boy, you know exactly what you did today.”

His tone was still stern, but he wasn’t angry. If he was angry, Thomas would know it, but this was worse - he was disappointed. Thomas nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Alex glared, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy, I know what I did today.”

Alex relaxed, “Better. Now, come here,” Alex pat the arm of his chair, and Thomas went to his side. “Now, Thomas darling, on your knees,” Alex smiled, and Thomas did as he was told. A hand went into his hair, and he leaned into the touch. The hand was removed, and Alex said, “Now, tell me what you did today.”

Thomas took in a breath, “I called you daddy in a professional setting.”

A hand went to his cheek, “and what’s one of our rules, Thomas darling?”

“We keep our work and private lives separate, as our dynamic would interfere with our professional relationship. We’ve kept our relationship private because we don’t want people to treat us differently at work.” Thomas leaned into the hand, and brought his own up to cover it.

Alex nodded, and his tone was less stern when he said, “That is correct. Now, do you know what happens when you break one of our rules?”

“I get punished, daddy.”

“Correct,” the hand dropped from Thomas’ face, “now, we’re limited in how I can punish you due to our location, and you’ve never been good at being quiet for me, have you?”

Thomas shook his head, “no, daddy.”

“So, we’re going to have to improvise.” Alex’s hand went to his hair, and he held back a whimper. Alex clicked his tongue and said, “you know this song and dance as well as I do, but let’s review.”

Thomas swallowed, “Safeword is papyrus, and I’m to use it even if I only need a pause.” 

“Very good,” Alex pulled Thomas’ head back, “you’re going to be good for me, won’t you?”

Thomas couldn’t nod, but he said, “Yes, daddy, of course. I’m going to be so good for you, just for you.”

“That’s right, just for me.” Alex pulled him forward by his hair, and Thomas bit on his lip to prevent his moan from escaping, “In front of me, darling, hands behind your back.”

Thomas did as he was told, and looked up at Alex through his eyelashes, taking in the dark eyes and the sight of the hardening cock in his pants. Alex’s hand was still in his hair, and Thomas savored the touch. Alex spread his knees, and Thomas moved forward, and when he felt the grip loosen, he touched his cheek to Alex’s clothed knee.

Alex’s hand left his hair, and moved to the button of his pants. He unzipped, and shoved the pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh, and started to move his hand up and down to work himself to hardness. He looked down at Thomas, “hmmm, you’re so pretty for me, even when you’ve misbehaved. You know what, you’re going to open that pretty little mouth for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Thomas opened his mouth, and was pulled forward by the hair when he didn’t move fast enough. He was held above Alex’s now fully-hard cock for a moment, before his head was slowly pushed down. He relaxed his jaw and his throat, and took in a deep breathe when the head hit the back of his throat. 

Alex sighed, “you’re so good for me like this, this is where I should keep you all the time. If you can’t be trusted to follow the rules in any other setting, I think you’re going to have to stay here.”

The hand was once again removed from his hair, and Thomas took the opportunity to move his head up a little. Alex let out a low, quiet moan, and Thomas bobbed his head, pressing his tongue to the underside of Alex’s cock. 

Thomas looked up at Alex, and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open. Alex took in a deep breath and opened his eyes and said, “Now, Thomas, you’re going to stay still, and be a good boy and do exactly as I tell you.” 

Thomas blinked, and Alex said, “I have a conference call in five minutes, and you’re going to sit here and keep me nice and wet like this.”

He nodded as best as he could with a cock in his mouth, and found himself being pushed backward and Alex pushed his chair closer to the desk. Thomas barely fit under the desk, but it wasn’t meant to be comfortable. Alex’s conference calls could last hours.

It took what Thomas guessed to be twenty minutes for his jaw to start to get ache, and about ten more for him to start to feel it in his knees. There was nothing holding his arms in place, but Thomas didn’t dare to relax his shoulders. Alex had told him to keep his arms behind his back, and he was going to.

Alex’s voice wasn’t easy to drown out - there was something about it that pierced, and Thomas had always been more attuned to it than others. 

At one point, Alex had shifted his hips upwards, causing Thomas to slightly choke and for tears to spill from the corners of his eyes. He was sure he made the quite the sight, and there was something humiliating about hearing business continue as usual while he was hidden under a desk serving no purpose than to keep Alex’s cock warm. 

After what seemed like hours he heard Alex hang up, and Thomas almost sobbed with relief. 

Alex pulled Thomas’ head off of his cock and said, “You did so good for me, you know, but you’re not done yet.” Thomas watched as Alex started to work his own hand up and down his length, “As good as you are, I don’t need you to get off, and you know that. Sometimes, though, I think you need a reminder with how much I spoil you. You might need my dick, you might think of it every waking second, but it doesn’t need you.”

Alex was right, he didn’t need Thomas. But Thomas needed him, his own touch brought no where near the same pleasure as Alex’s did. Thomas was aching in his own pants, and he whined when Alex made a noise between a gasp and a choke. He knew that noise, it meant that Alex was close. Alex’s hand started to move faster, and soon there were warm streaks painting his face as Alex panted above him.

Thomas licked his lips, and Alex chuckled, “so hungry for my cum, aren’t you?” He nodded, and opened his mouth when Alex picked some of the cum off his face with his finger and fed it to him. He closed his mouth around the finger and sucked, and enjoyed the look in Alex’s eyes at the action.

The finger was removed from his mouth, and Alex shook his head and said, “you’re enjoying this too much for it to be a punishment, aren’t you. Tell me the truth.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Alex smirked, “That’s what I thought.” He stood up, and opened a desk drawer and grabbed some tissues to clean himself off with and pulled his pants back up and went back to being his polished self. Thomas’ moaned when Alex’s foot pressed against his own cock that was hard in his pants. Alex tsked, “Shhh, quiet, remember darling, we’re at work.”

Thomas nodded and bit his lip, and fought to keep himself from pushing his hips upward to meet the pressure. Alex chuckled and removed his foot, “hmmm, stand up and turn around the face the door.”

He did as he was told, and soon felt a hand between his shoulder blades pushing him down onto the desk. The hand moved down his back until it rested on his ass, and delivered a quick slap. Thomas gasped, and pushed his hips forward, trying to get some relief. 

It was found, as Alex’s other hand moved to his hip to stop him from moving, “Hmm, darling, naughty boys don’t get to cum.”

He whined. He could handle most things, but denial had never been his strong suit. He had always been one to see something he wanted and go get it - it was one of the ways he and Alex were similar, they both chased after what he wanted. He heard rather than felt Alex undo his belt, and jumped a little when his pants were pulled down and he felt the air on his skin.

A hand rubbed the skin there, and went between his cheeks to circle his hole, “I know how bad you are at holding yourself back, you don’t have any self-control, as exhibited today in the meeting. You just can’t help but do what you want, and damn the consequences. Today’s going to be a lesson for you - you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can.”

Thomas scrunched his eyes closed, and whined again. Alex laughed, “this is going to be a challenge for you, but I hope you manage to learn from it. I know I said I was limited in what we can do, but luckily for you, I do keep some supplies in my office.”

The finger left, and Thomas gasped when he felt something cold and wet drizzled in the crease of his ass. Alex’s finger returned, and Thomas bit down hard on his wrist the keep quiet when the finger made its way inside of him

He pushed his hips back, and welcomed the sensation. When the first finger was joined by a second, Thomas gasped out, “Yes, daddy, please, more, ah, more.”

Alex’s free hand patted his hip, “shh, darling, be patient.”

He teeth went back to forming an imprint in the skin of his wrist, and he couldn’t hold back the moan that left him when a third finger was added. 

The fingers were removed, and Thomas ached with the emptiness. Another moan left him when he felt something broader being pressed against him. The stretch was exactly what he’d been wanting, and with Alex muttering endearments above him, Thomas realized that it was a plug. 

Alex leaned down to press a kiss to the skin above his ass, and then stepped away. 

Thomas was hit with the realization that he still had the rest of the day to get through, and now he had to do it with a plug up his ass. His cock was still hard, and there was no mistaking the bulge of his pants once Alex pulled him up and told him to get dressed. 

Alex looked him up and down and grinned, “you’re so beautiful for me.” Alex put his arms around Thomas’ shoulders and leaned up to give him a filthy kiss, tongue and all, hips pressing forward. Thomas whined when Alex pulled back, “Now, remember, you don’t get to cum until I say you can.” Alex’s hand went down the back of his pants to touch the end of the plug, and Thomas jolted when it shifted. Alex smiled again, “I expect to be working late, but I want you naked and waiting for me when I get home.”

“Yes, daddy,” Thomas nodded, and left Alex’s office. He ran to his own, and thanked whoever had power over such things that he didn’t run into anyone on the way. He sat down behind his desk, and realized he had made a mistake. There was no way to sit that didn’t serve to remind him just what situation he was in. 

Thomas resorted to kneeling in his chair like a little kid, and he might have made it through the entire day had it not been for Alex. He was able to do his work for the day from the privacy of his office, and didn’t need to go anywhere and walk and shift the plug inside of him. He had managed to calm down his erection through sheer force of will, and it would have been fine had Alex not deemed it necessary to visit him.

It was supposed to be a punishment, Thomas supposed, but he wasn’t sure it was supposed to be hell. 

He had been on the phone the first time it happened. Alex had come in, and Thomas had nodded at him, in work mode. Rather than sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk, Alex had stepped behind him, and slid his hand down the front of his shirt, and pressed his open mouth to the side of Thomas’ throat. 

It was difficult to keep one’s mind on business when your boyfriend was giving you a hickey, and Thomas had to cut the call short before he started moaning into the receiver. Alex only stayed long enough that he was sure Thomas was aching once more, and then he’d leave without a word.

Thomas kept looking to the clock, waiting for it to be time to leave. The moment it did, Thomas closed his laptop, shrugged on his coat, and left. There was too much energy running inside of him to sit in his office one moment longer, and it was only when he got home that Thomas remembered Alex would be staying late.

Alex had said he wanted Thomas naked and waiting, so after five minutes of sitting on the couch scrolling through twitter, Thomas stripped and went to the bedroom.

It was a mistake.

In the comfort of his own bed and with nothing to do, Thomas couldn’t fight off the rising arousal, and once more he found himself hard and aching. His mind would wander off, and he’d find his hand wandering down his torso, and he’d have to pull it back. 

He ended up wrapping them around the bars of the headboard in an attempt to control himself. As impatient as he had been to get home and get Alex’s hands on him, self-denial was even worse. There was nothing to distract his mind from wandering to all the different things Alex might do when he got home. 

Everytime he shifted he’d be reminded of the plug, and everytime he turned his head he’d be inspired and his daydreams would become filthier and filthier. A look at the closet made him think of the riding crop hanging from a hook. Alex loved to see him covered in bruises, and Thomas relished in the sting and the marks claiming him. The mirror filled his mind with memories of the many times Alex had fucked him against it, and told him how pretty he looked when he came.

Alex must have been impatient too, because the clock on the side table told him that less than an hour had passed since he got home when he heard the front door open. 

When Thomas opened his eyes again, he saw Alex standing in the doorway, looking at him with an appreciative gaze. Thomas tightened his grip against the bars, flexing his arms, and Alex chuckled, “Ah, Thomas darling, look how nice you look laid out for me. I had planned on drawing this out, and seeing just how much I could get you to beg for me, but seeing you like this just makes me want to touch and taste.”

Thomas pushed his hips down into the mattress and groaned, “Please daddy, please, I’ll be so good for you, I promise. So, so good, the very best, just for you daddy, please.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “You’re so desperate for me, looks like I don’t even have to try. I wonder though, has the punishment really set it?”

Thomas moaned and nodded, and spread his legs in invitation. 

Alex stepped forward, and stripped off his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time while he stared at Thomas. Too much time passed between him stepping out of his pants and him covering Thomas with his body. He laid in between Thomas’ opened legs, and pressed a filthy kiss to Thomas’ mouth, “Oh, you’re dying for this, aren’t you?”

Thomas nodded, “Only for you, daddy, please.”

Alex moved away, and Thomas whined. He chuckled and came back with a bottle of lube in hand, “you know, there’s more than one reason I gave you the plug today.”

“Oh?” Thomas gasped.

Alex nodded, and lifted one of Thomas’ legs and put it on his shoulder. His finger circled the plug, “In addition to being a great reminder for you during the day,” he slowly eased it out of Thomas, “it served to keep you nice and open for me.”

Thomas gasped at the emptiness, but that quickly turned into a moan when he felt something blunt nudge his hole. Alex’s pleased sigh was music to his ears, and he pushed his hips down to match Alex’s slow thrusts.

Once they found a rhythm, it only took a few thrusts before Thomas found himself clenching down and white spurting across his chest. Alex didn’t last long either, and soon he collapsed on Thomas’ chest and mouthed along Thomas’ collarbone, “You’re so perfect for me.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “you’re too good to me, daddy. Am I forgiven?”

“You’re more than I deserve, and of course you are.”

Thomas shook his head, “Thank you, daddy.”

Alex laughed for a second before he said, “Hey, since everyone at work knows about us, how do you feel about us going public?”

Thomas raised his brows, “What? Really?”

Alex shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

“Whatever you want.”

Alex pressed another kiss to his collarbone, “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
